Gladiolus
by DesireeU
Summary: "Our mutual circumstances; after we meet, we say nothing and, if we can, taste the bitterness. Let us hide these sweet secrets, a flower that blooms in a dizzying fever"
1. -Prologue-

Alrighty, posting "By Your Side" made me think about my other stories, and since I already wrote "Gladiolus"' prologue and first chapter, I thought it'd be ok to post those for now...oh gosh, I'm so nervous.

At least "By Your Side" is something short, and Wyl/Cheripha it's a perfectly reasonable pairing, at least imo. While I feel like I'm the only person on the planet -no wait, there's my sister as well- to ship Alm/Celes /sobs  
Oh well, I at least hope it will make some sense. Writing this story in english is much harder than I thought.

**Gladiolus:** also known as _"sword lily"_.  
Symbolizes strength, moral integrity, passionate love, rendezvous, remembrance, sincerity, protection, ease of mind, triumph.  
_"Pierces the heart with passion"_

* * *

_**Gladiolus: Prologue**__  
Let us hide these sweet secrets  
A flower that blooms in a dizzying fever_

Finally, I could feel the light kissing gently on my eyes. Oh, for how much time could they see only the darkness? I can finally feel my breath, my chest burning, as I realize my soul is materializing, giving me a body once again.  
I'm so grateful to Lady Silmeria for this, even if...wait, was Lady Silmeria always that short and with such a childlike, naive face?  
...nonetheless, I'm ready for my duties.  
"My life is yours. Your wish is my command."

We walked through the Mountain Ruins, as the others explain me the current situation. Now I understand...Lady Silmeria is actually trapped in that girl's body.  
I don't approve of the reason of my evocation...they want to fight against the Gods, but that's far from humans' reach. I bitterly hold my sword, as I try to refrain memories from overcoming me. The past is the past, it's no use thinking about it.  
I look around, shaking the bad thoughts off; Lady Silmeria already recruited other Einherjars as well, some I recognize, as Sir Roland and Lady Richelle, but others are unknown. She says we're just at the beginning, many more brave warriors are to come.  
...I wonder if my sister's in there, too.  
Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't realize the group has stopped. I wonder why, but I prefer relaxing, finally feeling the fresh air of the outsides.

"So you want my help, eh?"

I feel like collapsing. That voice...that oh so prideful and calm voice...it seemed different, yet I could clearly recognize it...! I quietly made my way among the small group, trying to mask my nervosism and excitement, and peeked above Lady Sil...no, Alicia's shoulder.  
Our gazes locked on each other, and the sweet sword thrusted into my heart again.

Alm.

* * *

Yeah, quite short, but it's just the prologue afterall.  
Chapter 1 is still from Celes' POV (or at least partly), but is set as a flashback, back to her first war.  
Hope someone will like it /)/;(\


	2. -Quiet Before the Storm-

Whaaaat, 3 uploads in the same day? And they're all fanfics? My, I surely am bold today.  
As said in the previous entry, this is Gladiolus' first chapter! Hooray!  
...if anyone knows anything of old english and the like please teach me, I'm desperate, english is not even my language ;n;  
(oh and 'Coireall' is of course a name I came up with for the Lord of Lassen, I just picked a strange-sounding name 'a-la-VP' and generally means 'Lord' xD)

* * *

**Gladiolus, Chapter 1: Quiet Before the Storm / Prefaction of a Dream  
**

"Congratulations, Lady Celes! It's so honourable of you to join the war and help in Gerabellum's cause, and at such a young age too!"

I bowed down thankfully, trying to don't sound too nervous. I was talking with King Sigmund of Paltierre afterall, just before my first war.  
...Yes, war  
...Gerabellum, one of the allies of my kingdom, Dipan, was under attack, and it was my duty as the princess to take the leading role now that my parents couldn't anymore, even if I was just 17.

"My most sincerely thanks, King Sigmund. It's an honour coming from a mighty warrior like His Majesty; I know my troops will not have problems with such a great country as ally." My gaze darted around to find Phyress, my 9-year-old sister, excitedly holding on Prince Cyphel's vest. "And I thank thee once again for giving hospitality to my young sister, I really apologize for the trouble."

"Once again, worry not, milady. I'm mourning too the loss of thy venerable parents, and it must be difficult for thy brother to deal with that, the kingdom and even his newborn family all of a sudden. You know your family is always welcome here; besides, my son Cyphel really seems to have bonded nicely with lady Phyress, and having a lady of his own age around would do good to Alm."

I briefly took a glance to Prince Alm, the King's second son. Despite our families visiting each other often I haven't seen him very much, he always looked the introverted, grumpy type. It was kind of cute how he wanted to stay with adults and trying to prove them of his 'superiority' though. That must be why my little sister befriended Cyphel instead, despite the age difference.

But anyway, I had to focus on much higher causes at the moment. My stay at Paltierre's royal palace was like a blur, and all of sudden I found myself thrown in the madness of war.  
It was tough, and I thought I'd end up losing my life many times, but I endured it and proved myself to be quite a strong warrior. Actually, not even an year after joining the war I had the honour to be promoted as one of the Seventeen Great Commanders, and was widely known as Warrior Princess Celes. People feared me, and I feared my lifestyle. I hated it, and wanted just a peaceful life, far from battlefields as soon as possible. But my experience on Gerabellum's War wasn't all that bad; guaranteeing victory for my people and protecting helpless people was very satisfying, hearing warriors respecting me and praising my fame was an honour, and I even met many wonderful people among those mighty warriors. There was Baron Blade Guilm, whom I knew since my childhood, then Sir Roland of the Thundercry and Lady Richelle of the Shimmering Samite, I even had the honour of occasionally seeing from afar Ehlen the DemiGod and then...there was him.

Coireall.

He was the Lord of Lassen, and wasn't particularly handsome, clever or strong, but he was kind and quiet, and I liked that.  
I spent many moments of peace with him, when we would talk about ourselves and our dreams. I laughed and cried by his side.  
I never felt like that with someone. Was it love? I never fell for someone, so I couldn't tell, but I liked him, and I trusted him.

Maybe that was why that fateful day I felt compelled to accept his marriage proposal.

He was so cute and awkward when he proposed, but I could see the hope and determination in his eyes, which reflected my stunned face.  
I didn't really expect it. I was frozen in place. Many thoughts rushed into my crazed mind, yet I couldn't make even a senseful one out.  
Marriage…did he really want to marry me? To spend his life with me?  
I wasn't really sure. I liked him, yes, but…I didn't really feel like getting married.  
But...my brother got married since a while, and I too should have married since long instead of going to war...I was afraid Dipan's royalty would guilt-trip me into a combined marriage to reinforce some alliance for the kingdom, with someone I may hate...  
I only wanted a peaceful life, surrounded by people I trusted. So at that point…wouldn't marry someone I at least liked be the best solution…?

I accepted.

And at that time I didn't know how I would deeply regret this decision.

At the same time Gerabellum's War finally came to an end, after 3 years of battles, with our alliance victorious. Me and Lord Coireall got married, and I settled down with him at Lassen.  
My days were peaceful and quiet.  
Well…maybe a bit too much.

Lord Coireall was always very kind with me, but as weeks passed by he started getting more and more far from me. He would spend his days discussing only about Lassen's affairs, and I understood it, he had to take care of his land. But somehow, something wasn't right. I saw him laughing with Lassen's royalty more than with me, his wife, I saw him grow almost uninterested, like he was giving for granted that I was always fine and happy.

I started befriending my husband's right hand, General Farant. He was a good sorcerer, but most importantly a great strategue and tactician. He was very kind as well, it seemed like everyone at Lassen was almost overly kind. We would spend many afternoons together, talking about cultural topics, and he would also explain me how things worked in this country. I liked him, not in the same way I liked Lord Coireall of course, but I really did. I could see why he was my husband's best friend, because he quickly became mine as well.  
But it just wasn't enough.  
Lord Coireall started taking some trips around the country, to check if everything was alright, and I was commanded to stay at the castle to keep things in order while he was away. Once again it seemed perfectly fine for a Lord to be concerned about his town, but I still felt something was wrong with the situation. An year passed by, and I started feeling alone.

That was how I got invited by my younger sister Phyress to spend some time with her at Paltierre; she was concerned for my well-being and wanted me to have fun with people I knew and liked, so, after talking with my husband, I gladly accepted.

And that's how my life started to change forever.

* * *

...not long as I wanted it to be, but let's say I'm just testing the waters. Afterall this is just the second fanfiction I attempt to finish.  
Hope someone will enjoy this :3


	3. -Courtly Beginnings-

OH MY GOSH I HAVEN'T REALIZED CHAPTER 2 WAS ALREADY DONE  
I'm impressing myself, I didn't think I already had gone this far with it xD  
Well, more for you to read I guess! Sorry for all the multi-posting!

* * *

**Gladiolus, Chapter 2: Courtly Beginnings**

Paltierre's royal castle was already set up for the party occurring that night ; Princess Celes was going to visit the country with her sister, Princess Phyress, and everyone had to be sure to give them a warm welcoming. Only one person wasn't excited or cheerful about it: he was a beautiful and arrogant 14-years-old boy known as Prince Alm of Paltierre. The valets all around him were making sure he was ready and gorgeous for the party; despite the young prince stating he didn't want to join and his grunts of protest, he was the prince, he had to join.

A young man made irruption into the prince's room, waving at him  
"Brother, are you ready? The princesses will be here anytime by now! Aren't you excited?"  
"Not the slightest bit." firmly replied Alm. Sometimes he wondered if his older brother, Prince Cyphel, was really that childish and dumb or was just pretending it to get all of the ladies' "D'awww"s. Alm just couldn't stand it. That dumbass was far more popular than him and was even destined to become the ruling King of the country…if only he…!

Cyphel interrupted his mental rant patting his shoulder with sympathy  
"Aww, now now, don't be a grumpy face as always and try to enjoy this night! You wouldn't want to make a bad impression to those beautiful ladies now, would you?"  
God, he hated even more when his brother talked to him like he was a little kid. Afterall, it was him the one to be more mature, despite the age!  
His mental rants were interrupted once again by a cheerful rumble from downstairs.  
"Oh goodness, the princesses must be there! Hurry up brother!" exclaimed prince Cyphel storming out the room, just to get back in after a few seconds.  
"And smiling a bit doesn't hurt your face, you know?" added poking at Alm's cheeks, stretching them out in a forced smile.  
Yes. Yes, Alm couldn't really stand his dumbass brother.

The young prince brushed off the vest his brother's invisible germs, the valets looking at him with pleading eyes as if hoping he would nicely behave, then snorted and stormed off with his signature grumpy face, snapping out at some valets to follow him.

And thus the fateful party finally began.

The party room was already crowded with people from every side of Paltierre, and some people of the noble class of Dipan as well. The royal princesses of Dipan were announced, comments about them lingering in the whole room.

"Oh my, look at how much of a change someone can have in 4 years! Doesn't lady Celes look more mature and charming now?"  
"Yes, and look at princess Phyress! She's growing up into such a pretty woman. Are the rumors about her and prince Alm true?"  
"Prince Alm? Do you really think our young prince could really get along with someone? No darling, the rumors are about the princess and prince Cyphel!"  
"My my, you're right dear. Prince Alm couldn't nicely bond with someone even if he wanted! Besides, wouldn't Phyress and Cyphel be a sweet couple?"  
"Definitely, and the alliance between Paltierre and Dipan would get stronger than ever, no one would stop our country!"

Rumors. That was one of the things prince Alm hated the most of fancy parties.  
Another thing he hated was always making a poor show of himself, looking always the second best. All the focus was on his father and elder brother, always. Why couldn't he be the star of the party for once? He definitely deserved it much more than a dumbass and an old fag! He was clever, charismatic, talented…

"Prince Cyphel, prince Alm, the princesses of Dipan Celes and Phyress" announced a butler bowing down.  
"Delighted to have you here, miladies, it truly is an honour" stated Cyphel hand kissing both the girls. Phyress let out a giggle and hugged him: "Aww, no need to be that formal Cyphel! What are we childhood friends for?" "B-but princess, the etiquette…" "Nah, it's stuff for old snobby people! C'mon, let's dance!"  
Poor Cyphel didn't even had time to reply that got already lost in the swirls of dances with Phyress laughing by his side, leaving Celes and Alm alone in an awkward silence.

The eyes of the girl were fixed on his, curious by his so called "dragon eyes", of a pure white with slit pupils; then changed her focus to the whole boy, noting how much the grumpy kid she occasionally saw had grown into a grumpy young man in just 4 years. Puberty made miracles.  
On the other side, Alm had always wondered why the young woman had such a strange hairstyle. It wasn't just the cut, but the color as well…I mean, you don't see a woman with hot pink hair every day, and so far the only ones with natural unusual hair colors known to people were elves. She must've been such an eccentric girl, urgh.

After examining each other's "strange" features, Celes was the one to finally break the ice. "It is a pleasure being here after so much time. I'm always delighted to be in company of the honorable Paltierre's royal family" she softly said with a smile, extending her hand to the prince :"Thou art turning into a clever and handsome man, prince Alm. Your family and country must be proud of thee."  
Alm slightly snorted at those words, and looked at her lifted hand wondering what the heck she was supposed to do, then gently grabbed it and left a quick kiss on it who would make his etiquette teacher facepalm.  
"I thank thee milady, but I don't think my qualities are that appreciated, at least not in this country. Very unlike milady…am I right, Warrior Princess?" replied with a hint of envy in his voice.  
"I just did what was right for the country. I believe I was fighting for peace, not for glory; if that came, I wasn't certainly asking for it" quickly replied the princess, getting visibly nervous: "And if now His Highness would allow me, I must go talking to King Sigmund of important affairs…"

The woman was going to bow down to leave the prince, but he couldn't allow it.  
Always second best, always second best! Everyone turned their attentions to his father and brother every single time! He was so sick of it, that something snapped inside him and he impulsively got a hold of Celes' wrist.  
"My apologies Princess, but I believe there's still much time for boring formalities as this…I heard thou came here to find some ease of mind am I right? Then why don't enjoy this party that was organized specifically for milady?"  
"My apologies, Prince, but while some formalities are boring, others are important." firmly replied her raising an eyebrow.  
"But I insist" and with that, the young man took also the lady's waist and drowned her in the sea of dances. This girl was going to spend some time with him and appreciate his qualities, whether she wanted it or not!

"Prince Alm, please stop and let go! I can't dance with other men, I'm a married woman…!" pleaded Celes looking frantically around: "Others could get the wrong idea for nothing, please! Don't thou care about rumors and etiquette?!"  
Alm was going to reply something, but in a blur Phyress got between them and he was suddenly dancing with the younger bubbly princess.  
"Awww Alm, you shouldn't really try to impress my darling sister! You're a bit too young for her, and she's already married anyway!" she jokingly said with a wink.  
The prince, still a bit dazzled by the sudden exchange, looked around but Celes was nowhere to be seen…probably talking with his father and praising him like everyone else. He angrily looked at Phyress, whom he always disliked, and bitterly replied that she should be dancing with Cyphel instead of minding other educate people's business. And with that, he left towards the center of the party, trying to sneak in some important discussion to show off his wonderful self and forget the poor figure he had just experienced.

But that was only the beginning.  
Princess Celes started hanging out with her sister more often, occasionally attending various parties and events, and sometimes brought along her husband as well, but was mainly alone, because of her husband's business. The rumors started running through the royalty, that the princess felt terribly alone, that things weren't going well in her marriage; but nothing out of the ordinary, considering many of the royals were unhappy due to arranged marriages.  
On the other hand, prince Alm, who was already a grumpy and snappish person, was being more cocky and bitter than usual, probably due to his slow entering into the adult's world.  
And after hearing from Phyress herself that the rumors about Celes' loneliness were true, King Sigmund decided to hit two birds with one rock.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"  
The young prince's disapproving exclamation could be heard all around the castle.  
"I am a prince! PRINCE! Not a duke or count or lord, a prince! I just CAN'T do this!"  
"Alm, calm down, this behavior isn't likely to a prince of a glorious country as thou are! …and this is exactly the reason why I'm choosing thee as Princess Celes' chevalier servant*: thou shall set off with her to Lassen and stay until you can finally use some proper manners and learn to respect others."  
"You can't do this to me! You just can't! I'm not a kid who needs punishment in order to well behave...!" and with that the teen prince stormed off the room scoffing and angrily mumbling about injustices and everyone's hating on him for nothing.

Needless to say, a heavy atmosphere lingered above Paltierre's royal castle for the next days.

"W-what? Prince Alm? My chevalier servant?!"  
Princess Celes was having a very hard time to mask her incredulity and to believe her sister's words.  
"Aye," nodded a very amused Phyress: "y'know, the King believes Alm needs some proper education and to finally start to being civil with people, so he came up with this terrible torture for you two!" she giggled as she said that and continued: "Oh, and of course you know our families are very close. Perhaps a little bird let the King know of a certain princess' loneliness...not that Alm is much of a company, but who knows?" concluded the happy-go-lucky princess with a wink.  
"Phyress! I can't believe thou really told that to King Sigmund! You know it's not true!" Celes's words rushed out of her mouth as fast as her cheeks started flushing red: "I'm perfectly content with my life! I married a nice and kind man, have anything a girl may ask for, live my days in peace..." "Yeah, yeah, you call that 'peace' but that to me it's lonely boredom. You feel like a doll, left here to rot and useful just to appear pretty 'n smiling in front of everyone. Who do ya think to trick, sister?" cut off the younger sibling.  
The two sat in silence fo a while, until Phyress decided to speak up first.  
"And tell me sister...do you love him?"  
Celes stared at nothingness for what felt like an eternity.

"Sometimes, sister, our heart is bound to choiches not its."

* * *

*a chevalier servant / cavalier servile, better known as cicisbeo, is a figure of the European's royalty. He was a nobleman who had to accompany a married noblewoman wherever she went when her husband couldn't (even if the married couple was together at parties, for example, the husband would go among other noblemen to talk about politics, economy, etc., while the wife was to stay with her cicisbeo). More often than not the cicisbeo was also the lady's lover, but only for passion/boredom and absolutely not true love (this is why ladies were more likely to choose younger men than themselves as their cicisbeo, older ones were mainly chosen as some sort of body-guard).

My personal headcanon is that Celes had more of a friendly relationship with her husband, because she wanted to escape arranged marriages (preferring a friend to a stranger who she may loathe); plus her husband left before the One-Year-War, and was never heard from again. His wife has been kidnapped, and he did nothing. The war started, his wife in it, and he did nothing. At least there was a mention he joined the previous war, but not this, for all we know it was Farant to lead Lassen. And for all we know, Celes may have died alone as well (unlike Cyphel, who even if he wasn't a proper character was mentioned often and even died because of mourning Phyress). So she needed more than anyone a nobleman to accompany her when her husband couldn't.  
And Alm has always been a little brat, especially in those years since he wanted so badly to join war and the like, so I'm sure Paltierre's royalty was kind of relieved to send him to Lassen xD


	4. -Entering Her World-

At long last, chapter 3 of Gladiolus is done! Hooray!  
My apologies, but I'm an awfully slow writer, and generally a profession procrastinator at everything xD  
I had most of this typed down already, but I usually take a lifetime to decide how to end them.  
Nonetheless, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Gladiolus, Chapter 3: Entering Her World**

The carriage ride to Lassen was rather gloomy, and the two didn't dare speak a word; Celes was avoiding eye contact with the young prince, occasionally trying to spy on his face expression or nervously playing with her long hair, while Alm simply stared outside the little window, grumpier than ever and well set on ignoring the princess.  
The woman sighed, feeling uneasy: "Prince Alm, would it not be better for both of us to at least _try_ to get along? We will have to spend gods know how much time together from now on...art thou set on not talking to me for the whole time?"  
Seeing as the prince continued his silent strike, Celes decided to play his game for now and let him be. It seemed like she'd have plenty of time to try reasoning with him, anyways...

Lassen's Lord's manor wasn't anything exceptional, at least, not in the eyes of prince Alm. He was used to the luxury of his own royal palace, and visibly writhed his nose at the idea of staying in such a _cheap_ place, with people he didn't even know.  
He didn't even deemed Lassen itself as worthy of attention: what was it, a spittle on Midgard's map, compared to Paltierre's glory?  
How could such a famous princess be satisfied with this life, when she could have so much more?

The prince could only hope this painful experience would end as soon as possible; he would prove to this mob how awesome he was, so that he could go back to his beloved Paltierre in a blink of eyes and be praised as a martyr for this act of charit-  
As usual, his mental rambles were interrupted. He seriously needed to tell people stop doing that. The interruption was caused by Celes' touch, who had got a hold of her _chevalier servant_'s arm and was waiting for his full attention to show him the manor.  
"If thou'd excuse me, my prince, I'd like to show you the place of your staying...and have you meet its Lord, of course." her voice was calm and firm as usual, but there was an hint of nervousness in her attitude.  
_"Pfft, of course she's nervous, she must be afraid of the poor figure her husband, a mere lord, will make compared to a great, clever prince as I"_ he mentally mused, a smirk temporarily appearing on his lips.

Lord Coireall didn't actually really give the 'air' of a proper Lord, at least in Alm's opinion. He seemed like the typical nice guy, overly indulging and probably with no guts, just like his brother...why dumbasses seemed to be destined to aquire reigning positions, it was unknown to the young snobby prince.  
Alm tried to mask his annoyance with politeness -he had to give a great impression of his awesome self, afterall- but didn't quite make efforts to join in the conversation and spoke only the very necessary.  
Celes' and Coireall's efforts to create a warm and welcoming atmosphere were as futile as talking with a brick wall; Alm's sulkiness would not fade away.

The first few days were mainly focused on Alm's settlement, to let him familiarize with the place. Celes tried to give him his space and not push her presence on him. Her husband wasn't very busy in those days anyways, so Alm's attendance was not strictly required for the time being.  
Though, after around two weeks, the princess decided it was about time to train her new chevalier servant.

"What does this mean, milady?" inquired Alm raising an eyebrow, esaminating the sword in his hands and the lady's battle stance.  
"Art thou not my chevalier servant, my prince? Then thou must be able to protect me, should the occasion require it." "My apologies milady, but my guess is that Her Highness does not know I am no warrior, but a sorcerer."  
"I am fully aware of it, worry not. And also a very promising sorcerer, from what I heard. But..." she tried holding back a chuckle and gestured at his metallic footwear: "I just imagined thou would be happy to try thy hand at swordmanship, too."

Alm blinked a couple times, as if to assimilate what the princess had just said.  
He didn't expect someone to notice he was indeed wearing an armor under his sorcerer vest. Truth was, he wasn't really interested in picking up a sword, but it seemed that fame on the battlefield was more enamored of warriors rather than mages.  
And everyone at Paltierre knew how much he lusted for fame.

The prince cleared his voice, as to interrupt that awkward silence.  
"Very well, then."  
He tried mirroring Celes' battle stance, much to the princess' amusement, who was quick to appear by his side to guide his movements with a firm but gentle grip.  
Alm writhed his nose at the woman's touch, firstly because he loathed being touched in general, and secondly because he disliked being taught to. He was _perfect_ already, wasn't he?  
She smiled down at him, repositioning his weight: "Alright, in this position thou should not lose thy balance, Prince. Keeping a balanced stance is essential in sword combat. Here, holding the sword like this should make it easier."  
The teen prince didn't say a word and merely bowed his head off of courtesy, as the woman went back to her original stand point. "Guests first."  
"I supposed it was 'Ladies first' but well then. Milady wilst regret it."

Celes stifled another chuckle, as she prepared to counter-attack. From his movements, she guessed the prince had some basics of fencing, but that was all. Furthermore, he didn't seem to have the agility nor the strength required for swordmanship.  
But he seemed so proud of himself, and looked like he was actually enjoying it a bit, that Celes couldn't keep her nurturing 'older sister' instincts in and decided to let him have his way, going very easy on the young prince.  
Alm of course, was quick to notice this, and started trying harder to put in difficulty the princess.

"Do not play with me milady, your nonchalant-ness may offend me."  
"My apologies, my Prince," said the warrior princess, suddenly making the decisive move to pin the pouty teenager to the ground: "I just thought His Higness would prefer a warm up and some practice before."  
Alm hastily moved aside her sword and quickly got to his feet. "Well, so I guessed. I did not go full out on milady as well, for it wouldn't be chivalrous...but that's enough for today! Other matters attend me."  
The young woman raised an eyebrow, skeptical at his false declaration of superiority. She never liked people who couldn't admit their faults...but was always more than open to help them accept them.  
Nevertheless, the prince was right; it was almost dinner time.

And her husband once again wasn't attending to it.

"General Farant" she quietly asked, her voice not that surprised anymore: "what did bring my husband out of the manor's walls -again- ?"  
Farant bowed down to her, and sat down in front of her, briefly glancing at the empty head of the table. "My apologies from him, milady. A last minute business required his presence. Bur fear not that by the end of next sunset he'll be at the side of his beloved wife again."  
Celes couldn't help but looking away at the word _beloved_, as to hide the irony that word echoed within her.  
"I thought so."  
And Alm, for the first time, was drawn to her eyes. Her saddened eyes.

* * *

I hope the story pace isn't too slow to you! I'm just trying to let things happen naturally.  
It'll take quite a bit before romance starts popping out xD  
And imo this one was a bit too short...hope it didn't disappoint.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
